


No Control

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, No Control, PWP, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up with a hard-on and decides to wake up Harry so they can have some hot morning sex.<br/>...<br/>Arabic translation: https://www.wattpad.com/story/43175381-no-control-%D9%85%D8%AA%D8%B1%D8%AC%D9%85%D8%A9</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

The first thing Louis became aware of as he awoke was the taste on his tongue. The taste of the night before. He smiled at the memory. Still coming out of sleep, it was like waking from a wonderful dream. Except the night before had been real.

The second thing he became aware of was the hardness between his legs, the heat growing in his groin. 

Louis groaned and stretched his legs, pointing his toes, and then stretched his arms over his head. He turned onto his back and opened his eyes, blinking a few times against the sunlight filtering through their curtains. 

Louis smiled again, remembering that they were at home. Finally home together. It had been too long. He turned his head to the right to observe Harry.

Harry was lying flat on his stomach, his head turned away from Louis. Louis blinked away the sleep from his eyes, and took a moment to watch Harry. He was covered only by the top sheet; the bedcovers had been kicked down the bed in the night, Louis thought probably by himself. He had always been a restless sleeper, where Harry was the exact opposite. Harry would never fail to amaze everyone with where, and how easily, he could fall asleep. And once he was asleep, it was always difficult to wake him.

Harry was naked, the slivers of sunlight falling beautifully across his muscular back. The bedsheet was draped over the curve of his bum and the dip in his back. Louis traced the line of Harry’s body with his eyes.

It was warm in their bedroom. Louis gave a small sigh and reached downward under the sheet to take hold of his cock. He didn’t rub, just simply held himself, hard in his hand and growing harder. There was no rush. They had nowhere to be. 

Louis watched the little specks of dust that were floating around in the beams of sunlight. He thought about the night before, still tasting Harry in his mouth. A stretch of days in a row with the two of them at home was rare, but when they had it, they liked to take advantage, often spending hours rolling around in bed or on the floor or even in their big, grassy backyard. They would touch one another and rub against one another and take turns having their way with the other one, playing and experimenting and really laughing more than anything else.

Thinking this way had Louis as aroused as ever. He slid a loose fist up and down his shaft. He turned his head to look at Harry again, and groaned in frustration when it appeared that Harry was still fast asleep. 

Louis continued to rub himself, but it wasn’t enough. And it didn’t have to be. He wanted Harry more than ever. Louis could already feel himself getting desperate. Harry’s hands, Harry’s lips, his tongue, were all infinitely better than anything Louis could do on his own. 

Moving both hands down to his cock, Louis allowed himself to groan louder this time in desperate hope that it would wake Harry up. 

But Harry didn’t stir. Louis huffed again in frustration. He simultaneously hated and loved what Harry could do to him, without even being awake. Just the thought of Harry’s hands on him could get Louis off. But those thoughts were for when Harry was not around. He was here now and Louis didn’t have to imagine. He needed Harry. He had woken up needing him, and the arousal had only grown. 

“Harry?” Louis groaned weakly as he rubbed his cock with his right hand and cupped his balls with his left. 

Louis kicked off the sheet in frustration, exposing both himself and Harry. He looked down his body at himself, his cock stiff and red and lying fat against his body, his fist wrapped around it. He could still hear Harry’s heavy breathing, the deep slow breaths of sleep. 

Louis groaned again. He couldn’t wait any longer. He rolled to his right and pressed his body up against Harry’s, his cock aligning with the back of Harry’s thigh. 

Louis was propped up on an elbow and pressed tight against Harry, rubbing his hardness against Harry’s upper thigh in a desperate attempt to get enough friction. His cheeks reddened as he thought about how many times he had woken Harry up in this way: aching and desperate and already utterly gone for Harry. It had been four years and Louis still felt the same passion for Harry that he had on those sleepless nights in the X Factor house, as they kissed and touched and giggled, trying desperately to be quiet, but eventually simply unable to be bothered with it, as the arousal always grew too strong. They had always had that effect on one another, and Louis couldn’t imagine it any other way.

Harry groaned deeply. Louis had heard that groan many times. It was the groan of Harry just coming out of sleep.

Louis backed his body away from Harry just slightly and stopped his grinding motions. He pressed his face against Harry’s upper arm and gripped Harry’s waist. 

“Harry?” Louis asked again, still speaking softly. He was almost too aroused to be ashamed of his neediness, but still felt a slight twinge of embarrassment at how desperate his voice sounded. 

Harry moaned deeply again. It was a sound Louis loved, a sound that was so lovely and so Harry and so utterly arousing. Louis took the opportunity to press himself against Harry’s thigh once again. 

Harry began to shift, turning his head to face Louis now. “Mmmmmorning, babe,” Harry croaked, turning a sigh into a greeting. 

Louis smiled against Harry’s arm and then lifted his head to meet Harry’s eyes. Harry’s eyelids were still heavy with sleep, but his eyes were bright and clear, the more gorgeous green color Louis had ever seen. 

As Harry began to move, Louis became acutely aware again of his erection, still as hard as ever and begging for attention. 

“God, Harry, I need you,” Louis groaned as he pressed himself once again against Harry’s thigh. 

Harry grinned widely at the feeling of Louis’ erection. “What else is new?” he joked as he moved to lean up on his elbows and rub his sleepy eyes with his fists.

“Shut up, I didn’t hear any sassy comments last night when you were begging to be in my mouth,” Louis retorted, still firmly holding himself against Harry and practically shaking with how much he needed to grind against him. 

The banter was their usual morning routine, but Harry understood. And he was never one to keep his boyfriend from having what he wanted. 

“I wouldn’t use the word ‘begging’,” Harry replied as he quickly turned over onto his back, letting out a loud, lion-like yawn in the process.

“I would,” Louis said as he allowed Harry to arrange their bodies against one another. Harry made easy work of grasping Louis around his waist and pulling him on top. Louis was no longer self-conscious of how small he was, and secretly loved how broad and strong Harry was. Louis loved how Harry could lift him up or hold him down. He loved being small in Harry’s arms, feeling Harry’s broad shoulders engulf him. 

Harry shifted so he was underneath Louis and holding onto Louis’ waist, his legs open, Louis’ body slotting perfectly between them, their cocks aligned. 

Louis groaned as Harry bucked his hips upwards once, sliding their cocks together. 

“God, Harry, I’m not gonna… not gonna last,” Louis panted, feeling almost boneless already. His cheeks coloring once again at how quick Harry could push him over the edge. Four years and nothing had changed. 

“And I’m just getting started,” Harry groaned, his voice deep and throaty and as sexy as ever. He rutted his hips upwards with a steady rhythm now, his arms wrapped fully around Louis’ back, holding him down and against himself. 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s back, squeezing them between the warmth of Harry and the mattress. Their lips met, both boys already full of lust and passion, matching their fervor in the kiss. 

Louis swiped his tongue across Harry’s lips and pressed into his mouth, as desperate to taste him as he was for Harry’s body. 

They didn’t take their lips from one another as Harry bucked his hips upwards again and again, their cocks pressed together and sliding against one another. Louis matched Harry’s thrusts with gentle rolling of his hips and held on tightly. 

Harry soon moved his hands down and grabbed Louis’ bum, one cheek in each of Harry’s large hands. 

Harry squeezed Louis’ ass roughly, pressing him even harder against his body. Their lips were still locked together as Harry kneaded Louis’ ass, pulling the meaty cheeks apart and pressing his fingers against Louis’ rim. 

“Mmm feels… feels so good,” Louis breathed out, breaking their kiss for a moment to catch his breath. 

“Don’t come yet,” Harry instructed gently, leaning up to catch Louis’ mouth once again with his own. 

“Please,” Louis whined softly, not caring how needy he sounded.

“Want you in my mouth first,” Harry said as he quickly sat up, holding onto Louis’ waist and guiding him off of himself. 

Louis gave a frustrated huff. He had been so close. He let Harry manhandle him, pushing him backwards and onto the bed so he was the one on his back now. Harry quickly turned around so he was facing the foot of the bed and straddled Louis, then backed up to position his dick just over Louis’ face. 

Louis immediately caught on to what Harry wanted as Harry leaned forward, taking Louis’ length in one big hand. Louis grasped Harry’s cock and guided it into his mouth as he felt Harry do the same. 

He bobbed his head up and down, taking Harry into his mouth a little more each time. Harry licked and sucked hard, taking Louis fully into his mouth, and the pulling off with a pop and rubbing him for a moment while licking at the tip. 

After a moment, Harry grasped the backs of Louis’ thighs and pulled, pulling Louis’ legs up and outward, fully exposing him. Harry kissed down Louis’ cock and then kept going, kissing over his balls and then downwards towards his rim. 

Louis still had Harry’s cock in his mouth, his eyes tearing up with the fullness of it, but not wanting to stop. He bobbed up and down as he felt Harry’s fingers explore him down below. 

Harry quickly moistened one index finger in his mouth and then brought it down to tease at Louis’ rim, making small circles over the tight pink hole. 

Louis began to pant and let out little squeals, high in his throat, at the feel of Harry’s fingers. Harry was egged on by the noises and let himself push one finger inside Louis, slow but deep. 

“Aaahh - Harry… Harry, God, Harry,” Louis panted at the feel of Harry’s fingers inside him. He tried to continue to lick at Harry’s cock but he was quickly becoming too overwhelmed. He settled for jerking Harry off with one hand while the other grasped desperately at Harry’s bum or his back or his hair, anything Louis could get a hold of. 

As usual they had gone from zero to sixty so fast it made Louis dizzy. In these situations, when Louis let Harry take control, Louis often found himself so overwhelmed by Harry, by everything he was doing and saying, that he was simply unable to think or speak or even move. So he would just lie back and take it, relinquishing full control. It was the only time Louis would ever give up control; and he was obsessed with it.

Harry kept at it, moving his face downwards now to lick at Louis’ hole. He stretched his tongue out and tickled Louis’ rim with the tip of his tongue. 

“Oh god, Harry! Harry, ‘m gonna come,” Louis squealed. 

Harry was relentless, still with one hand on Louis’ cock, the other with two fingers now pressed inside Louis’ tight hole, his tongue alongside his fingers. 

Louis had completely lost control, but he loved it that way. Harry’s body on top of him, his fingers and tongue on him in the most intimate of ways, had Louis feeling like he didn’t have to think about anything. Harry was in control. And Louis knew he had a plan. The way he was taking time to open Louis up, Louis knew this wouldn’t just be a morning quickie. 

Harry moved his mouth back to Louis’ cock, but kept two fingers pressing in and out of Louis. Harry took all of Louis’ length into his mouth and deep into his throat, then pulled back and went down again. Louis involuntarily bucked his hips upwards, pressing himself deeper into Harry’s mouth.

Harry pulled off. “Come in my mouth,” Harry instructed, the wrapped his lips around Louis once more. 

Louis didn’t need to be told twice. He allowed himself to come, inside Harry’s mouth. He cried out with pleasure as he released into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry stilled his fingers inside Louis but did not remove them. He kept his mouth on Louis as Louis came, and swallowed everything. 

As Louis came down from his orgasm, Harry pulled his mouth off Louis’ dick with another pop. Louis lay there underneath Harry, unable to move for a moment, feeling like he had no muscles. Only now did Harry slowly pull his fingers out of Louis. Louis groaned at the loss, but was still too wound up to protest. 

Harry leaned up onto his knees and then slowly moved off Louis. “I’m not done with you, don’t worry,” Harry spoke. 

Louis looked up at Harry and could do nothing but blink as he watched Harry move. Harry’s cock was as hard as ever and leaking onto the sheets as Harry crawled down the mattress and positioned himself between Louis’ legs.

“I’m gonna fuck you and you’re gonna come again for me. Okay, baby?” Harry said as he grasped Louis’ thighs once again and pushed upwards to spread his legs open. 

Louis could do nothing but nod as Harry dove his head down. Harry licked the flat of his tongue up from Louis’ rim to his balls, and then back down again. 

Louis moaned with pleasure, high in his throat, completely unabashed now about the noises he was making. He rested his head back and closed his eyes.

Harry took a little more time now to open Louis up, tickling his rim with his tongue and giving his ass a gentle slap now and then. Harry took his hands and grasped both Louis’ cheeks, spreading him open, and delved his tongue back inside Louis. He pressed at Louis’ rim with his thumbs, pulling him open, and pushed his tongue deeper inside. 

Louis was babbling and whining endlessly now, and pressing his bum against Harry’s tongue. The room was filled with a filthy mix of licking and sucking sounds mixed with Louis’ moans. 

Harry pulled his head back when he knew Louis’ was thoroughly opened up, and took a moment to gaze at his beautiful boyfriend, wet and pink and filthy looking.

“God, you’re gorgeous, Lou,” Harry sighed.

“No time for sentiment, Harry, let’s get on with it,” Louis panted out, his voice high and whiny. 

Harry barked out a laugh at Louis’ neediness, but obliged, sitting back up on his heels to get one more good look at Louis, spread out and open for him.

“Fucking beautiful,” Harry said softly as he palmed himself for a moment. 

Louis lay with his legs wide open, just waiting for Harry. He knew Harry liked to take his time with this part, but he was so desperate. His cock was as hard as ever, never having gone soft after his last orgasm. 

Harry grabbed their lube from the nightstand and squirted a bit on his right index finger. He brought his finger to Louis’ rim once again and coated it with lube. He allowed his finger to press inside a few times to keep Louis on edge. 

Louis moaned again and brought his own hand down to his hole to feel Harry’s fingers inside him. Harry pushed two fingers in now as Louis rubbed around them and pushed back against Harry’s fingers. 

“So needy, I love it,” Harry spoke, his voice hoarse. 

Finally Harry brought both hands to his cock and stroked himself, coating himself with lube. He scooted his body forward on his knees until his cock was right against Louis’ bum. Harry teased himself and Louis for a moment, sliding just the tip over Louis’ rim, up and down. 

Louis moaned with pleasure, clenching himself. He knew it was coming, always having to mentally prepare for it no matter how long Harry had spent opening him up. 

Harry continued to tease at Louis’ rim, knowing that they were both so aroused at this point that once he was inside Louis, it wouldn’t be long before they were both coming. 

Louis felt tears in his eyes. He wasn’t sure if it was how desperately aroused he was, or if it was something else. Harry was so much: his lips, his tongue, his words, his body, his goddamn dick. He knew exactly what to do, every time. He knew what Louis needed and when. He knew when to push, and when not to. He had memorized every inch of Louis’ body, every last flaw. It was overwhelming, knowing that somebody knows you better than you know yourself. Loving someone more than you love yourself. Much, much more. 

Finally, mercifully, Harry began to press inside, pushing the tip past Louis’ rim, eliciting another whine from Louis. Harry was always amazed how tight Louis was every time, no matter how long Harry had spent to prepare him. 

Harry repositioned his body, crawling back up over top of Louis and leaning down on his elbows so their chests were pressed together. The movement made him press further inside Louis. It was hot and sweaty and dirty and everything they wanted. 

“Kiss me,” Louis panted, pushing his face upwards towards Harry. Harry obliged quickly, meeting Louis’ lips with passion and frantic need. 

Harry began to rut into Louis, going deep, as they worked their mouths together, licking and sucking and panting, drooling into one another’s mouths and completely unable to slow down or keep control. 

Harry moved fast now. There was no more reason to take it slow. They were both so desperate. He fucked into Louis relentlessly, making the bed creak and groan beneath them.

They were both so close. Louis gripped Harry’s back, digging in his fingernails, knowing it would leave marks. Harry thrust in hard and deep now, picking up the pace, rocking their hips together and relishing in the tight heat of Louis.

“Harry… Harry,” Louis whined.

“What is it, babe?” Harry replied, breathless.

“Come inside me, Harry? Come inside me please,” Louis begged against Harry’s mouth. Harry nodded vigorously and reattached their lips, licking desperately into Louis as fast and uncontrolled as he was now pushing into him down below.

Within moments, Harry came inside Louis, and Louis came right after, clenching around Harry causing him to cry out with pleasure. 

Harry continued to thrust into Louis through their orgasms, slowing down now. Both boys were panting hard. Louis lay his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. Harry allowed himself to collapse on top of Louis, wrapping his arms around him now to hug him tightly. 

It was warm and quiet and so comfortable. Harry hadn’t pulled out yet. They simply lie together, Harry on top with his face buried in Louis’ neck. 

“God, that was good,” Louis said with a laugh. He felt Harry giggle into his neck. 

“I can never get enough of you,” Harry said, leaning his head back to look at Louis now. It was Louis’ turn to giggle.

“We ready for round two?” Louis joked. Harry barked another laugh.

“Maybe after breakfast?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You got a deal,” Louis replied with a nod and a mischievous smile.

 

...


End file.
